


Not As Expected

by iheartpeace8073



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartpeace8073/pseuds/iheartpeace8073
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, I believe we need to talk."  Typical Dean, fucking everything up again with the best thing to ever happen in his shitty life. It didn't matter that he had no idea what Cas could actually want to talk about, but he knew this was it. Cas just wanted to be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing fic instead of reading/admiring, so comments and kudos are very appreciated!

_Dean, I believe we need to talk. I'll be home shortly._

Shit. Oh, shit. Dean stared at his phone and tried to ignore the panic quickly rising in his chest. _Typical Dean, fucking everything up again with the best thing to ever happen in his shitty life._ It didn't matter that he had no idea what Cas could actually want to talk about, but he knew this was it. Cas just wanted to be friends. He couldn't do this anymore, and Dean was going to lose him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Dean stalked over to the kitchen to grab a six-pack. There's no way he was going to have this conversation sober. He settled down in the library and tried to focus on the research he'd been working on before Cas' message arrived. Or at least, to act like he was doing research and not completely freaking out until Cas got back and broke his fuckin' heart.

Time was dragging by way too slowly as Dean got more and more anxious. His intestines were basically one huge knot and it was taking all his will not to down the remaining four beers. He was nearly ready to cave when the bunker door swung open.

"Dean?" Dean's heart stopped. This was it, Cas was here and everything was gonna go to shit.

He swallowed loudly and called as calmly as possible, "Yeah man, I'm in the library." Should he stand? Should he go in for a kiss like he always does when Cas comes home, whether it's from a solo hunt or a grocery run?  He's halfway between standing and sitting when Cas strolls into the library, soaked to the bone and holding something gray and suspiciously furry.

"...Cas? What've you got there?"

"Ah, yes, um....."

Was it just him or did Cas look nervous? He wasn't meeting Dean's eyes, which was a red flag if Dean had ever seen one--Cas was always staring at him. Dean stood and walked over to meet Cas in the doorway, getting as close as his rapidly thudding heart would allow.

"Cas, buddy, talk to me. Just spit it out, whatever it is you've got to say."

Cas finally met Dean's green eyes with his blue. Dean stopped breathing.

Cas took a deep breath. "Well you see, I was leaving the store after the 'supply run' when I heard these plaintive cries, and of course I had to investigate because all God's creatures are very important it is my duty to assist them, and I found... Him." Cas hoisted the little bundle of fur up to Dean's face for inspection. Still processing this odd turn of events and how it related to his and Cas' impending break-up, Dean lifted a hand to prod the gray lump. With a soft growl, two golden eyes met his and Dean was inexplicably confronted with a cat. A rather small, wet cat, but definitely a cat nonetheless. Now Dean was really confused.

"So... What?"

Cas turned the full force of his puppy dog eyes on Dean. "Well... I was hoping we could keep him."

There was a beat of silence, and then Dean was laughing. Whether from relief or just at the sheer ridiculousness of his life, where his angel boyfriend says they need to talk, and not about breaking up, but about _pet adoption_. Cas' brows just furrow even further.

"Dean?"  

Dean is wiping tears from his eyes at this point. The kitten is glaring at the loud human, but Dean can't bring himself to care. _We're okay. Cas isn't leaving._ "I'm fine Cas... It's just... You're not breaking up with me?"

Cas' confusion only increases, along with the adorable wrinkle on his forehead. "Of course not, Dean. That is not at all what I'm asking. Why would you think that?"

"It's just, when people say 'we should talk', that's usually what they mean!" He knows he should be a little more serious, but he's just so damn relieved, he can't stop smiling.

Comprehension begins to dawn behind Cas' eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Dean. I will be more specific in the future."

Dean wraps his arms around Cas, careful not to squish the cat, and presses a kiss to Cas' forehead."It's okay, Cas."

 

Cas can't wait very long before returning to the original topic of conversation. "So, since it's established that I have no intentions of breaking up with you, may we keep the cat?"

Dean looks at his angel, and then down at the little ball of fur between them. The cat fixes its huge eyes on Dean, who smiles down at it. Isn't his life just hilarious? He spends hours panicking over his impending break-up, and at the end of the day, he and Cas are even more of a couple than before--they even have a damn _cat_ now. It's all kinds of domestic and it no-so-secretly makes Dean really fucking happy.

This right here is his apple pie life, and he's doing everything in his power to hold on to it.

 

"Yeah Cas, we can keep him."


End file.
